Death's Bride
by Nightmarishwriter
Summary: Summary Inside, Rated M for Language and Content
1. Prologue

A young Girl of the name of Felicity was spared by Death, but at a very dear price. She must give her unwilling hand in marriage to the God of Death. Death is a sadtastic, sarcastic, and confused Darkrai who's only job in the world is to reap souls of the dying or living. He only wishs for the speck of happiness Felicity might give him. But love is not something Felicity is willing to give. But Death doesn't take I don'ts for an answer.

Can the young, shy Felicity learn to Love the monster or will she completly push him away? Only time will tell and Death has lots of that.

_Prologue_

Darkrai

I blinked up towards the starry night sky in silence. The sound of cricketots chirping filled the air as if mourning what was to come. Sad sound as it seemed, but it was music to my ears. Ah! The sad sound of the music of the night! Even lovelier than Dream's voice while she sings my favorite operas, last birthday by the way.

I placed my scythe onto my left hit and sniffed disdainfully. The putrid air of the city flowed into my nostrils causing me to sneeze quite loudly. I hated nights like these, the air always smelt worse. It was like a mix of Meowth urine and rotten garbage, disgusting as hell it's self. Thank Arceus that I'll be out of here soon enough.

I paused at the corner of Heart lane and Dark Parkway, looking at my directions again frowning. "Was I suppose to turn left on Heart Lane or right?" I muttered trying to make sense of Mew's scribble like hand writing. Deciding on right, I messily folded up the paper and stuffed it back into my pocket of my robe. I turned right and quickly headed down the street muttering nonsense to myself.

My newest assignment was to reap the soul of a "still-born" infant. As joyful as it sounds it was part of my good work. I enjoyed it somewhat despite that I could have be a creature of nightmares, but Darkrai had already drawn that name out of the job hat Arceus calls fate. Bah! A load of vulpix dung that is, damn Fate and her twin sister Desire. Both are the two stupidest Uxie and Mesprite I have ever met. Even their brother Will had better sense than the lot!

I continued my way down the street and turned left on Jackson Way coming close to 357 Hillside lane.

I gave another deep sigh and adjusted my cloke so that my horrid face was hidden completely under it. I swear after this I'll give Arceus a good talking to. He knows how much I hate doing these types of jobs. But he still does it just to tick me off, the stupid bugger.

I took off down the street towards a large Victorian style mansion guarded by Iron Luxios. I paused at the steel gate and looked at the small front yard silently taking it in. In front of one of the windows was a bed of Tansies and on the other window was a bed of leafeon tail bushes. I also saw in the far back was a small field that held Rapidashes and Miltanks. They grazed lazily about not noticing that death lurks just outside their peaceful home.

Poor suckers.

I floated over the gate with a sigh and headed towards a lit window where a bunch of screams could be heard quite clearly. The sound of a woman in labor echoed through my ears causing me to shiver in delight. Being of the darkrai species I am one of many who somewhat enjoy screams of victims, even if it isn't by my own hand.

I peered into the window grinning, unseen by the normal eye. A beautiful young lady with deep blue eyes and strawberry-blonde hair that glittered prettily under the electric lights was laboring to push a child out of her womb. A nursemaid and midwife sat at her other end watch her body push the young one out of her other end. I silently sneaked in without being noticed so far and floated up behind the nursemaid and Midwife.

With a single swipe of my deadly hand I knocked the two out cold leaving me and the laboring misses alone.

I looked at her in the eyes as she stared back at me horrified. I blinked at her confused wondering why she was so scared. She shouldn't see me right now! Jeez... Maybe it was just that she saw that the two women were knocked out by an unseen force.

"Wh-Who are you?" She asked scared between laboring gasps of pain. '_oops' _I tilted my head in wonder thinking how she could have seen me. I was invisible to mortals... Unless she had some sort of legendary father and he made her.

I snorted in disgust at this at then looked at her sharply in the eyes. "I am Death, your child is no longer valid in this world." I hissed giving into my "Evil" self type of role in order to scare her. She shivered what seemed to be fright and stammered, "Y-You ca- Aggg!" She grabbed the red linen bed sheets as cold sweat broke over her face. She was still trying to push the soon-to-be dead child out.

Ha! Pathetic!

"Here let me help." I growled darkly as I stuck my whole hand into her contracting womb causing a blood curdling scream to erupt from her fragile throat. I chuckled darkly as I grabbed the child's head and began to pull it out slowly. The woman's eyes were blood-shot and wild from the pain...

It pleased me quite a bit.

I soon yanked the child out of her and the small creature let out an ear splitting cry. I looked down at the small creature in my hand and froze up for some strange reason. Despite the blood and gunk that cover the young creature, I saw those beautiful sky blue eyes that were wide in shock and pain. I sucked in a painful breath as she captured me in those deep blue pools. She had pretty snow white hair, though barely any of it. With rosy red cheeks that were flushed from the pain and light that blinded her.

I quickly let go of her head and cradled her in my arms quietly looking at her. I felt strange, like she had put a spell over my body. All blood lust drained from my cruel mind when she reached up and actually touched above my quickly beating heart. I sucked in another breath and continued to stare down at the beautiful creature. There was no way I could kill this!

Staring down a this child stirred something, something I haven't felt in all of my years of living. It was a warm sappy feeling that spread warmth throughout my body, melting my blackened heart. I have never felt this warm in my life... What was this sudden feeling?

I snapped out of my strange thoughts as I heard the woman cry out. "Leave her alone! Leave my little Angel alone!" She begged as she tried out reach out for her child. I looked at her glaring before softly looking down at the bloody child in my arms. I couldn't bring myself to take her life, it was strange...

The woman cried out again for me to spare the infant causing a heavy sigh to escape my lips. "I shall let her live..." I finally said after a few more moments of staring at the young child. "But I have two things that must be full filled..." I looked to the new mother and handed her the child... Reluctantly. I wracked my brain for the right words about what was I going to tell her.

'_Sixteen would be the perfect age for her to become my wife!' _I thought as a bit ago I decided on her becoming my life's mate. A perfect fit, Death and his bride, the two who shall strike fear in the hearts of mortal! A wonderful! Wonderful thought!

One, on her sixteenth birthday I shall come for her and take her as my bride... I don't want to be force to take her, okay?" I sniffed wracking my brain for more of an explanation, but none came. The woman looked at me with a shocked look and held her child close to her breast. I glared at her darkly and growled, "Okay?" The woman looked at her child and her frightened eyes faded to a soft light. "She is all I have left of him..." She muttered unconsciously, probably thinking out loud. "...Okay." She said after pausing to look at me. I smiled at her and then began thinking of a name….

"Two, Name her Felicity, for she shall be the happiness that fills the void in my life." I declared as the same warm feeling creeped over my limbs, making me smile sappily. As disgusting as it is, I really wanted to get that out. This new feeling is starting to make me a bit light headed, like as if I was drunk or something.

Yet again the woman nodded and I waved my hand in dismissal. "I shall be back in Sixteen years to retrive my bride, until then... _Adieu_..." I turned and floated out of the window just in time as the two other women woke up from their fainting.

I flew off into the night looking back silently at the home with a smile on my face. "Death's Bride..." I said with a click of my forked tongue as I headed to the Hall of Origin. "Death's Bride... Has a nice ring to it." I said absent mindedly, not noticing the bright light that met up beside me.

_"HEEEEYYYYYYY DEATH!"_ A high-pitched voice rang annoyingly inside my head causing me to reel a bit. I dipped a bit out of the sky and stopped with a hiss as I shook my head side to side in annoyance. "Screw off you annoying piss-ant." I growled looking at my nemeses, my feared other half, my annoying little brother, Mew. Mew merely covered his mouth in a high-pitched giggle and cooed, _"Ohhhh! Does the wittle bitty Darkwai mad at little old mes?" _He floated around me in a mocking way and then landed onto of my head.

I growled darkly towards him and shook my head causing the stupid pink cat to fly off. "I had a long night mew, now screw off!" I roared at him, all the happiness inside of my gone in an instant. I charged up a shadow ball at shot it at my brother, but he merely floated up out of the way.

_"Awww... I'll see you then!"_ With that he flew off chuckling at the little trick he did. I reached behind my back and pulled off a sign that said "I like licking balls" and roared at him. "I SWEAR TO ARCEUS THAT I'LL FUCKING RIP YOUR PELT OFF AND USE IT AS A BATHROOM RUG!" I flew up to Mount. Cornet and headed up to the castle in the sky, swearing the whole way there.

As soon as I got in through the crystal doors I was smacked across the head with a frying pan. I fell to the ground in a daze as Torchics flew around me chirping a funny little tune. "DEATH YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU ATE MY EGGS!" I heard as the shape of Desire came into view, wearing an apron by the way. I chuckled at her darkly and took off my hood showing her my glittering eyes. "Hey I was hungry and Death gets what he wants."

She snarled at me and raised the frying pan again poised to strike me down but I was saved by the crappy laws of psychics. I melted into the ground and darted off to my bed room. I got out of the ground and locked to door calling out. "See ya later you bugging Shelia!" I heard a roar in response and chuckled again.

I plopped down onto my bed, which had nice black silk sheets and blankets, and turned onto the T.V. smirking. Teenage Weremon was on and at one of the bloodiest parts, the part where the weretails (A werepokemon in the form of a ninetails) was ripping the face off a snudy cheerleader. I leaned back into my bed letting out my stilt like legs, resting comfortably. Life could never get better than this.

In sixteen years I'll have a wife to enjoy this movie with me, ah a mere sixteen years.

Sixteen years and done.

End of Prologue

**Hehe! I am working on my legacy! I hope your enjoying it so far! I had been planning to do this for _years!_ So I really do hope your going to enjoy this!**

**Your Darkest Writer-**

**Luna the Darkrai**


	2. Bride's Sixteenth, Death's Wedding

Chapter 1-

Bride's Sixteenth, Death's Wedding

"Yes! Freaking schools out for the f'in summer!" My friend, Tessabell, cried throwing her arms in the air in triumph. I chuckled at her as Ginger, my Zorua, gave her a hard glare, snorting. I reached down and petted the top of the Zorua's head comfortingly.

Tessabell fixed her studded choker and grinned at me with her Goth girl grin. I rolled my eyes at her and chided, "Mom would kill you if she finds out that your going into _her _house like that." I eyed her punk rock Dusknoir T-shirt and her black and plaid skirt that reached up to her thighs, occasionally showing her Hello Persian undies. Her longish Honchcrow black hair was spiked up abit towards the bangs and a candy skull was tied into her hair. She was the most gothic person I had ever met, alas the scariest yet.

She grinned putting her hands over the back of her head and purred, throwing her head towards the heavens, "Ah! But it's so fucking wonderful my dear weremon! I can finally finish that bitchin painting I was making." I thought of the undead flareon painting she was making for a fan-girl contest. A contest that was held by her favorite band _Silent Ghost_ and the prize was a date with the lead singer. She would talk non-stop about this! Tessabell suddenly let out a squeak as Ginger nipped her bare knee. "Fucking little bitch of Zorua!" She snarled trying to stomp down on the fox pokemon who daintily jumped out of the way.

I nearly face-palmed at her excessive swearing and muttered, "Yeah, have fun... But first-" I squeaked and fell back into the ground as a dark chuckle sounded from behind me. I rubbed my back sitting up with a loud "Shit" and looked up towards the asshole who did it.

Standing above me was a man wearing a large black robe with a hood that hide his face. I blushed as he chuckled at me in an dark, alluring way. I glared hotly at him and snarled darkly, "Hey! W-Watch where you're going!" I managed to stammer a bit making me seem less threatening than I wanted to be. The cloaked figure continued to chuckled and walked past me, completely ignoring the fact that Tessabell was giving him the business.

"Graaa!" Ginger growled running around me barking like an insane manic. I huffed and grabbed the fox pokemon's tail causing her to let out a little yelp of surprise and stumble back into my arms. I petted the overexcited Ginger and placed her on my shoulder where she curled up around my neck growling still.

"That guy was a fucking asshole, I outta shove my boot right up his ass..." Tessabell snarled as she helped me to my feet. I brushed the dirt off of my nice Zoroark print shirt and huffed again. "Calm down, I'm sure he's gonna get hurt by some lady's guy someday." Tessabell let out a furious snort and scratched her left breast. "Someday..." She purred, her sudden anger melted away with the thought.

I smiled at her and continued on my down Grove Cliff Parkway toward my over sized home. Tessabell followed after me chattering about how the new "Blood sucking Mew" manga was coming out in a few days. I listened with a half an mind, my thoughts were pretty much elsewhere.

I was turning sixteen today and mom said she had a special surprise for me in store. I couldn't help but flinch at the weird "I am going to use force" smile on her face as she sent me out the door. I told Tessabell about it and she just shrugged telling me it was probably some kind of dildo that she is going to take my virginity with. I just punched her in the boob and she fell to the floor laughing until tears.

I felt Ginger nuzzle my cheek, letting out little worried yips. I scratched her puff and looked at Tessabell who gave me a "You idiot" look of her's. I rolled my eyes and stopped at the gate to my house. "I'll see ya then Tessie." I chirped before going through the gate to my lovely wooded mansion.

I headed up the stone path past the guard Houndooms who barked at Ginger, who growled and jumped down to visit them. I rolled my eyes at her and then headed inside. I was greeted by my Mom who huggled me with a loud shriek. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BABY GIRL!" She screamed causing a furious blush to spread over my cheeks.

"Moooooommmmmmm!" I whined giving her a anti-mom attack push and took a step back whimpering. "I'm Sixteen! Quit calling me baby girl!"My mom gave a loud snort and jumped in to entrap me in a bear hug. "OHHHH! YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY BABY GIRL!" She cried as tears came to her eyes. She broke into a sheer wail drowning me in her tears. I whimpered as her hug tightened around me into a death hug.

"Ruby! Your choking her!" I heard a deep voice rumble behind her. My mom immediately let go of me with reluctance and stepped aside to reveal my worst nightmare.

IT WAS THE FUCKING HOODED MAN!

I let out a loud shriek and pointed a shaky finger towards him. "Oh my god! IT'S YOU AGAIN!" The hooded man gave a dark chuckle and walked close to my mother. "Ahhhh... My, My you have grown! Such ample breasts you have!" He purred reaching out to grab one. I shrieked again and slapped his three finger hand...

WHAT THE HELL! THREE FRIGGEN FINGERS AND BLACK!

I took steps back as fear suddenly strikes my very soul. No real man had three fingers! "W-Who... What?" Was all I managed to spit out as he quickly retracted his hand back into his sleeve. "Hmmmm..." He said in a pondering way before he got onto his knees. I watched as a pair of glowing blue eyes appeared inside the hood. They flashed brightly and I was suddenly shoved forward by an unknown force to directly in front of him. He pulled something out of his sleeve and he held it out to me.

I looked into his hand and almost choked on nothing.

A black crystal ring sat in the center of his blackened hand. It sparkled with a blackened light that captured my attention. I heard the darkened center cry out to me asking me something. But the robbed demon spoke it much, much louder.

"Marry me..."

I blinked confused at this statement and shook my head. "Huh? M-ar-ry?" I was still captured in the crystal's dark center, my mind was still a muddle of confused thoughts. I heard the dark man give an indignant snort and asked again. "Marry me." I suddenly was snapped back into reality as my mother brusted out crying, "HE WANTS TO MARRY YOU! OH MY POOR BABY! OHHHHHH! MY POOR BABY!" She buried her face into her hands and sobbed quite loudly making the dark man hiss at her.

I took steps back shaking like a leaf and stammered, "N-No! I-I don't even know you!" I watched as the man stood up with a dark chuckle and flicked back his hood revealing his true identity.

He had a small head with a white fog-like ghostly substance billowing from its head covering one of its bright blue eyes, and it also has a red spiky growth around its neck. I blinked at this horrifying creature with a mixture of fright and confusion as he looked at me with a loving expression. "Ahhhh... How long I have waited for you..." He murmured as his single visible eye narrowed into a loving expression.

I suddenly felt the world lurch under my feet and I fell forward as he caught me in his arms. I whimpered when he ran his claw like fingers through my hair. "Hush... I am not here to hurt you my dear Happiness." He purred stroking my long white hair in a absent minded way. "Oh... Here." He took my left hand and then held up the ring. "With this ring, I, Death, shall wed thee, Felicity Lightstone, to be my wife." He slipped the ring onto my finger and...

I fainted...

...

I awoke in a large cream colored bed with white fluffy pillows. The scent of roses greeted me in a wonderful way. But with my mind still a muddle of confused thoughts, I barely even registered where I was. A dark shadow floated over me and then was a gentle laugh as something was slipped onto my head. "Perfect, Death's Bride... So beautiful..." I heard as I was picked up off of the bed gently. I rested my head against the unknown person's shoulder murmuring nonsense.

I heard the dark chuckle again and then a "shuush." I looked down at my body and stopped talking as fright took over my whole body.

I was wearing a long flowing dress with a low cut top. A bunch of black black flowers sat in my gloved hands that glistened with dew. I noticed that around my neck was a white choker with a black flower attatched to it. I let out a shriek and kicked out weakly but I was quickly stopped and let down.

I turned on the person and stopped to see a very confused mew-like pokemon staring at me. "_What's wrong Felicity?" _He asked in a cute way that almost made me squeal. He flicked his long purple tail towards the door and murmured, "_Death is waiting..."_ He pushed open the door and shoved me into a large beautifully decorated room.

Black and white flowers hung around the pillars as beautiful white ribbons were tied around the length of them. The alter was decorated with black flowers on one side and white flowers on the other. A old, dignified looking Zoroark stood at the back holding a blue-red book in his hands. _He _stood there decked out in a suit and tie.

A dark wedding theme was playing as lots of pokemon of many sizes stood up to look at me. I turned cheri berry as they stared at me with smiles and frowns all around. I was pushed forward by a Victini who grinned sappily towards me. I gulped and stood rooted to the spot as the deathly music continued to play.

I heard a loud stamp and someone whispering beside me. "Go ahead..." I was pulled forward by an unusual force that made my legs move against my own will. I stepped slowly, foot in front of foot towards the demon creature in front of me. Tears appeared in the corner of my eyes as realization came over me. "No..." I whispered as I came to stand in front of him.

He gently took my hands in his and his eyes narrowed into a loving focus. "You look so beautiful..." He whispered as the priest cleared his throat to begin the wedding ceremony. He droned on about Arceus and how he will bless us with everlasting love, the stuff that I didn't want to hear. I felt more tears run down my cheeks as he got closer and closer to the vows.

I was being forced against my will to marry someone who I didn't meet until today! Why? Was Arceus punishing me for being born?

"Why..." I whispered closing my eyes so I didn't have to see the demon's eyes. I then heard the priest say, "Do you Death, take this woman to be you lawfully wedded wife?" I heard a paused silence and then a definite, "I do..." I then heard the priest clear his throat again and then he asked me in a gentle voice, "Do you, Felicity Lightstone, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband."

I felt a sickening drop in my stomach as I felt everyone's stares bore into my back. I couldn't bring myself to say the words, it was waaayyyy to painful. I felt my hands being squeezed and I peeked out through my eye lids to see him staring down at me darkly. "Say it..." He mouthed giving me a deadly look. I gulped and whispered in a very, very scared voice, "I do..."

The priest closed his book with a loud clap and cried to the heavens. "I NOW PRONOUCE YOU HUSBAND AND WIFE! YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE." I watched as Death leaned down and lifted my chin to meet his lips. "Forever yours..." He whispered before laying a kiss on my lips.

I felt my eyes roll back into my head as everything went dark again.

The end of the chapter

Hoped you enjoyed! Ahhh! I was soooo much fun writing this, but no worries the wedding night happens much later in the story XD


	3. Darkness and Magic

Chapter 2-

Darkness and Magic

Felicity

**Short chapter! I am going to work on this for a while then other things. Song in here is called Monster, By Meg and Dia.**

_"Love me... Love me... That's all I ask for... Love me! Love me!"_ _Death sang as he out stretched his arm, his voice swelled around the forest beautifully. "Monster! How should I feel? Creature's lying here, looking through the window!" I sang back my voice adding beauty to the song. We began to sing in unison as fireflies arose around us to add to the beauty of the music._

_My eyes closed as tears came to my eyes. "Monster! How should I feel?" I cried to him as I felt the demon come closer to me. My silver dress lit up as the moon came out of the clouds reflecting it brightly._

_He struggled closer and then he stole me from the forest. "Love me! Love me! That's all ask for!" He cried as he held me close to his body whimpering the words into my ear causing a shiver to run through my body. "Monster, I shall never feel... Love is not something I give for you." I hissed grabbing his hand away from mine as kicking him sharply in the chest. _

_Blood welled up under the heel of my high heels and Death let out a sharp cry of pain as it pierced his heart. "Love me..." He cried as tears ran down his face, he let me go to fall the ground. I felt blood splatter on me as I hit the ground with a dull thud. He grabbed his chest moaning as blood welled up in between his fingers, dripping to the ground. "Why?" Death whispered as he fell to his knees. "I only want your love..."_

_Suddenly a bright light flashed in my eyes and everything went dark._

I woke up in a daze, everything blurred infront of my eyes, all I could see was a few lights and a dark shadow. "Hmmm?" I heard a deep voice purred as I felt something shift next to me. "Your awake..." I heard the voice mutter as something wrapped around my waist. "Nice dream you had there."

My vision became clear and I saw that I was in a gothic style room with shelves full of skulls and black books. The bed itself was silky feeling and very soft to say in the very least. I shifted uncomfortably and almost screamed when I saw that I was wearing a see through night gown.

"OH MY ARCEUS!" I screamed throwing the blanket over me, but suddenly a hand stopped the blanket and pulled it down again. "Now! Now! Quit it! I should be able to see my wife in her bra and underwear at least..." I heard the voice say as the arm around me tightened. "Now turnover..." I was flipped over so I was face to f'in face with Death himself.

He was giving me a hot look and then eyed me from my head to my toes. "Mmmmm..." He murmured running a hand through my hair gently causing my stomach to lurch. I slapped away his hand and then pushed away from him hissing, "Quit touching me you pervert!" He gave me a shocked look and then his eyes softened again.

"Hush, I am not going to do _that _just yet..." He murmured running his hand through his ghostly hair. "I am waiting for the new moon to do that..." Death sat up and stretched widely with a loud yawn. He slid off the bed and floated towards me with a grin on his features.

I squeaked throwing the covers over me shaking from the fright. "S-Stay away! NOW!" I screamed as he grabbed the covers off and then gripped my wrists very hard causing me to wince. "QUIT IT YOU SELF CENTERED BITCH!" He snarled into my face yanking on my arm quite hard. His face was a mixture of anger and hatred as he glared into my eyes. I winced again as tears pricked the sides of my eyes.

"Quit it..." I muttered trying to pull my wrist out of his hand, but no use. He just yanked my out of bed and began dragging me towards a door. "I am sick of this already! Now until you learn to love me! You stay in here."

He shoved me into a dark closet and slammed the door leaving me in total darkness. I curled up whimpering as he snarled profanities into the door. "Now fucking stay there!" I heard another door slam and then silence. I gripped my knees and took deep breaths trying to quell my fears.

First off, I was now married to Death himself, to that is a minus. Second, I am locked in a dark closet where there were probably dead bodies, another minus. Third, if he hadn't already, I am probably going to be raped by him...

Thinking about the whole sex thing, I could help but check myself to see if I was still intact.

I shoved my hand into my undies and felt around for a few moments until I felt that barrier inside of my vigina. I let out a shaky sigh and quickly removed my hand from my loins and wiped them on the floor grunting. I was okay, at least he didn't take advantage of me while I was sleeping.

Thank Arceus...

Death

I paced the halls grunting and hissing to myself at my wife's unwillingness. First she dreamt of killing me, then she spurned my advances quickly! HOW DARE SHE EVEN DO THAT!

"Damn it!" I slammed a fist in the wall making a hole in it. I quickly removed my hand and shook the blood off with a deep grunt. "Fuck..." I hissed pulling out pieces of wood out of my claw.

"Having trouble?" I heard a sweet voice call from behind me. I quickly turned to see my ex-lover, Dream looking at me with raised eyebrows. The cresselia had her eyes trained on mine as she floated over to me grinning. "I can help if you like..." She purred suddenly rubbing my loins in an appetizing way that caused me to groan watoningly. She grinned widely and quickly removed her hand murmuring, "You definitely need me assistance..."

I glared down at her with gritted teeth and hissed, "I am married now Dream, so n-" "Ah-Ah!" She winked and began pulling me towards her room. I gave in as a sudden blackness swept over my vision.

She always played with my emotions by just using her female powers. I used to be her boyfriend sixteen years ago, but I broke up with her as soon as I found Felicity. She never for gave the child and then began trying to tempt me into her room.

But a couple of years I couldn't take it anymore and gave into desire (no pun intended). Desire was stronger than my mind, as much as it sucks. I lost my virginty that night, no longer pure for my love.

So I just followed Dream into her room, my worst mistake yet...

Damn Dream.

End of Chapter


	4. Mewtwo, The SaviorDream the Temptress

**I'm introducing a few of the "good guys" and "Bad guys" this chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3-

Mewtwo, The Savior... Dream, the Temptress

Felicity

***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

I looked up from the puddle of my own self pity and sniffled quietly as a strange rapping echoed in the closet.

***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

"_Hello? Felicity? You there?"_ Whispered a familiar voice as the knocking continued. "_It's me Mewtwo! Are you still alive?"_ Mewtwo muttered as worry began to color his adorably manly voice. I got to my legs shakily and whimpered a bit a they gave out. I hissed as my limbs began to tremble uncontrollably from the hours of crying I had endure.

I curled up again and muttered into my knees as I shook from a violent sob. "Go away!" I managed to spit out as the knocking came again. There was a loud hiss and an answering growl came, "_I am not your enemy Felicity! I am here to get you out of there!"_ There was another loud hiss and the door made a clicking sound before flying open.

I looked between my knees to see a strange feline looking pokemon staring down at me with narrowed eyes. He had shiny white and purple fur, the purple fur was from his belly to the very end of his tail. He had two horn like protrusions out of his head that twitched as if they were ears. His eyes were a beautiful lavender color just a tad lighter than his tail color.

"_Death made a mess of you haven't he?"_ Mewtwo tusked sympathetically as he looked me over. He touched the brushes on my arm and tsked again as the purple spots could easily be seen on my skin.

"_I should have stopped the wedding, but sadly my death would have come sooner than I needed to be."_ Mewtwo gently grabbed my arm and pulled me up to my feet. I gasped as I felt the ground tilt a bit causing me to fall into Mewtwo's side. Mewtwo let out a huff as my full weight was sent into him causing the feline to stagger a bit.

I looked up at him as he regained his balance and then began escorting me out of the room. "_No worries! Arceus told me to take you to the guest room until Death has learned to control his emotions enough."_ Mewtwo said as he half-dragged, half-walked me down the hall. I saw a small green pokemon flying towards us squeaking. "MEWTWO! MEWTWO!"

Mewtwo stopped allowing me to lean on him for support. "_What is it Celebi?" _He asked in a slightly amused tone as the green pokemon flew around him squeaking about something. Her baby-blue eyes were wide in excitement and fear as she flew side to side around the feline.

Celebi was a green fairy-like creature. Celebi had round toe-less feet, three-fingered hands, and clear wings on its back. Celebi has a round head that comes to a point and sticks upward in the back. It has large baby-blue eyes, similar to that of Mew, with thick black rings around them, and a pair of green antennae that are tipped blue.

I watched as she alighted onto Mewtwo's tail tip and then squeaked. "Darkrai is mmmmmaaadddd! He just heard that Death married a mortal and not his sister Dream! He thought he would never go through with it!" She then looked to me and her eyes widened in surprise. She floated to me and looked at me from head to toe in wonder.

It took her a few minutes before her eyes lit up in excitement and she cried, "Oh! What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with Death? Did he bail or something? Did you make him mad? Did you really want to marry him?" She began firing questions at me that made me roll my eyes and a blush to spread over my pale cheeks.

Mewtwo cleared his throat and muttered unhappily to the green pixie, _"Felicity is very tired Celebi, please, just leave."_ Celebi gave an unhappy huff as her wings began to flutter more quickly. "Fine, but tell Cinder that I am going to be in the pool room with Rayquaza and Deoxys." Mewtwo nodded at this taking mental notes before dragging me off again to our destination.

"No worries Celi! I'll get Mewtwo to bring her." A soothing voice called from the other end of the hall way where two shapes could be seen speaking. One of them turned in our direction and waved towards us grinning. "HEY! MEWTWO! I WANT TO SEE THE NEW MEAT!" The red creature called as Celebi turned to us grinning in satisfaction.

"_Oh, Deoxys... Careful she is still quite worn from Death's anger." _Mewtwo warned as the space virus walked closer to us grinning. I flinched as a sense of foreboding and fear came over me again, it was like my spidey sense were going haywire. "_No worries Deoxys isn't contagious any more since he was brought to life." _Mewtwo softly said as he noticed my scrunched up expression. Mewtwo sighed and let me go to much of my surprise, finding myself standing again.

I looked at Deoxys again as he suddenly shot out a tentacle and wrapped it around my arm grinning. "Come here little filly." He purred pulling me within inches of his body. His other hand was running all over my cheeks as he felt me weirdly. It was like a curious child touching a unknown object that he has never seen before. "Death has chosen quite the beauty. groowwwlll."

I felt a blush spread over my cheek again as he looked at me hungrily. "Umm... P-Please s-stop..." I whimpered, my voice just a mere whisper. Deoxys chuckled and let me go. I tittered a bit before I caught my balance and then I flashed a nervous glance in the space virus's direction. He was chatting idlely with Mewtwo muttering about Arceus' request.

"Fine! Mewtwo your are such a dog!" Deoxys said with a laugh before giving the feline a huge pat on the back. "Too bad he didn't foresee this before hand! Poor girl! Stuck with the darkest guy I know!" His gaze flickered and locked with mine as he added quickly, "Hopefully, my little filly, Death will learn his lesson! HA!" With that he spun on a dime and stalked off to join Celebi who stuck her tongue out at Mewtwo and floated off leaving Mewtwo frowning.

"_Huh... Well... Lets go..."_ He said unsurely before walking off again, me trailing behind him like a lost dog.

* * *

><p><span>Death<span>

I finally hit my peak and cried out as my seed spilt into Dream's womb as she cried my name in a beautiful voice. I felt my whole body tightened in pleasure as the temptress took her victim once more. The smell of sex permeated the air as I came to once again falling from my cloud nine. The feelings of the real world came as I came crashing down to earth.

But all I felt was guilt not pleasure. Deep, eating, horrid guilt eating at my guts making them go rancid with pain.

With a hiss of disgust I rolled off of her and grabbed a towel from the beside to wipe my equipment off of our intermixed juices. I threw the towel again onto the table just as I felt something rubbing my back. "Hmmm? What's wrong my dark Prince?" Dream's sweet voice murmured innocently as she continued to rub my back with her wing.

I slapped her wing away from me and got up with a dark growl snarling, "Go away harlot, you have ruined me twice now..." I floated towards her bed room door but was stopped by a quiet fit of giggles. "Oh my dear Death, you have thwarted me once... But not again." I suddenly turned around shocked at this statement from the usually withdrawn female.

"What do you mean?" I hissed narrowing my eyes in dark hatred. Dream giggled and flicked a wing towards me in a flirty fashion as she purred, "You will know soon enough." The door swung open and I was shoved out by her psychic for, the door slamming behind me. I glared at the door for a few moment before finally breaking down into anger.

"GGRRRRRRAAAAAAA!" I roared slamming my fist into the wall only to succeeding in causing a slight dent. I heard Dream call from the other side of the chiding, "Oh! don't break the wall! I'll have your head for it!"

I turned with a growl and floated off towards my room unclenching my fist. I hope Felicity will for give me, for I too am only pokemon. I slowly opened the door huffing little breaths of anger and called, "Happiness! I'm back!" I heard no sniffles or a call in reply to my shout. I merely let out a sigh of frustration as I understood she probably still didn't care for me.

"Fine! yo-" I stopped at the closet door when I saw that it was wide open. "WHAT THE HELL!" Not only was Felicity missing but the rank of Mewtwo permeated the air. I slammed a fist into the door, splintering it in tiny pieces. She not only hated me she betrayed me with that excuse for a god! I shook my hand letting droplets of blood to splatter the ground and roared, "FELICITY! HOW DARE YOU!"

I felt shaking anger as the realization that her heart belong to that womanizing asshole. Mewtwo thinks he can steal my wife with a snap of his fingers! Well! Lets see about that!

I flew out of the room and flew down the hall with the anger of a hundred Mankey. I knocked over Latias and Suicune who in turn shot Ice beams freezing me right in my path of destruction. I looked up to see Latias giving me her famous "How?" stare and brought her face close to mine. "Screw off you stupid excuse for a reaper." She snarled before head butting me hard making me black out completely.

End of chapter

**I have found the perfect theme song and pairing name for Felicity and Death,**

**Shipping name- Nightmarishloveshipping (If not taken)**

**Love song- Fairytale by Alexander Rybak or one sided Crime and Punishment by Hatsune Miku**


	5. Legends

Chapter 4

Legends

I blinked at the bedroom Mewtwo has shown before me and frowned. "Its... Nice..." I said feeling a bit unsure about the place. It's golden walls and crimson book shelves were the start of the problem of this place. The bed was a flurry of silver and purple satin sheets and pillows. It was a bit too extravagant for a guest room. But I guess that's what you get when you go to live with the legendaries.

Mewtwo placed a strong hand on my shoulder and smiled slightly towards me. _"Goodnight..." _He said before leaving the room and closing the door behind me with a dull click. I wandered over to the book shelves and ran my fingers over countless titles. I stopped at a small book marked "Legends of the gods" and shook my head. Living with them will give me more information than anything else.

But instead of leaving it, I plucked the little book out of the shelf and began flipping through it worn pages. I stopped at a picture of what looked to be two pokemon similar to Death and then a swan like creature. I looked down at the caption that read, "The legend of Cresselia, Darkrai, and Death." It first started with Darkrai and Cresselia telling how they had came to the world...

_A long, long time ago when the world was still young there was two humans. One was a kind gentle boy who couldn't inflict harm on others, but provoked love. The other was a cruel unrulely sister who brought pain and hatred to others around her. The two were like the sun and the moon each bringing their own dreams. _

_One day the sister crossed paths with a traveling man who was carrying a hefty load of bread in his sack. Seeing this the sister attacked the man and stole his food. But before she could get away the man grabbed her and cried, "How dare you! Do you know who I am?" He rumbled as the girl shook her head side to side in fright. The man spat on the ground and snarled, "I am the great Arceus! Lord of Creation!" He shook the girl a few times causing her to scream. "I put a curse on ye! For all your crimes you had committed you shall change, bit by bit." _

_The girl cried out as he dropped her to the ground. The curse began working it's magic, the girl began to grow sharp claws and her skin grew as black as night. Her eyes became cat-like as her dress grew into a black robe. The bones around her collar grew sharp and rose up ripping her skin bleeding them a crimson red. She let out a shuddering cry as the man held out his hand. "I declare ye-"_

_"Please wait!" A voice cried as the sister's brother came running towards the two. "Leave thy sister be! Give the curse to me!" He cried, his compassionate heart could not bear the thought of his sister's fate. He fell to his knees and bowed his head towards the God. "Please I beg of you o' great one!" Arceus couldn't believe what he was hearing. This boy was willing to take the fate of his sister! The Creator touched the boy's head and whispered, "Oh compassionate one! Thy heart is pure! I shall lift her curse onto ye but with that her darkness shall be traded for your light." The boy closed his eyes, his heart thrumming with love for his sister. "I shall gladly take the curse."_

_With a swish of his hand he sucked the curse from the sister's body and traded it for her brother's light. Just as happened to his sister he changed into a demon and his heart, once pure, turned black as the night itself. But something else had happen, his sister's body was covered in a bright light as she turned into a beautiful swan. The demon looked to the angel and blinked his confusion. "Arceus thy sister has changed!" He cried looking towards the god. Arceus dipped his head and said, "You shall be gods, thy sister shall be the godess of Dreams, her aura keeping nightmares at bay." He said looking at the confused swan. "You shall be known as Cresselia..." He looked to the demon and cried, "You shall be known as the God of Nightmares! Your aura bringing pain and suffering to those around you! You shalt be called Darkrai!" The boy lowered his head and accepted his new name and role._

_Until this day, the two roam the earth combating each other's nightmares and dreams. But it is said that the boy still protects his sister even in his own darkness._

I blinked re-reading this passage in wonder. _'So that who Darkrai was' _I thought looking at the picture of a non-cloaked demon. No wonder Celebi said he was mad... He was trying to protect his own sister from harm! I flinched back a this laying down on the bed with an uneven huff. I flipped to the next page and began reading Death's legend that was entitled, _"Legend of the Reaper". _I gulped and began reading,

(Insert this song here, /watch?v=LdBiirTZMVU&list=FLbagZDfWYE8v0g9c2ho3jxw&index=6&feature=plpp_video)

_There once was a man who whom was known as "Jack the Reaper" by his fellows. He lived in a time in which kings and queens ruled over the land. To them he was a worthy assain to take out queens and king of rival kingdoms. _

_When he killed a person he would do something called "soul transfer" and absorb the person's being into his. Each time he did this, his heart would grow darker and colder. He soon grew bored of "mortal souls" and began chasing after the souls of immortals or gods. Since he was very skilled killer he was able to take down his first god, Latios and absorb his soul into his._

_Soon his killings began to take down more and more of these immortals and gods. The god that fell to him were mostly of the female nature in whence he would rape and then kill them as they were still reeling from his assault. _

_One day he came across a beautiful swan god known as Cresselia, who was too busy treating a man with horride nightmares. See this as his chance he took out his bow and aimed for her head. Just as he was about to fire he received a blow in the back by an unknown man. He was knocked to the ground, his bow sliding from his grasp, and pinned down as a voice growled. "Ye has almost committed a crime punishable by death." The assain glared at the demon strait in the eyes and then spat in his face. "Damn you stupid god, I killed ye kind many times over."_

_This made the demon angry, very angry and he slashed the man's eyes blinding him completely. "Ye must be good at killing." The demon's cold voice hissed into his ear as the assain felt pressure on his throat. "New gods can be found but we are lacking of one..." The man felt himself being picked up by a strong cold hand. The man began begging for his life causing the nightmare god to smirk. "Fine", he said, "Ye shall be known as Death! I place a curse on ye! You shall forget your past and shunned away from your past human life!" The man began to change into a creature similar to the demon's, regaining his sight back in the process._

_But as the demon erased his memory the new god was thrown to the ground as the nightmare god cried, "Arceus has accepted!" With that the demon fled leaving the new creature. All the new demon could remember is how to kill... It's lust ran through his veins and he set off to fill that desire._

_As the legend ends Death still haunts our minds. He comes to those who are chosen by Arceus for death. Never having to remember that faithful night..._

I quickly closed the book and shuddered understanding what I had gotten into. He was a creature born to kill! That was all he knew how to do! I felt a spark of rage in my mind and clutched by fists. I was condemned to death by being with him! He would be happy to kill me if I didn't be careful! I let out a huff of anger and gripped the bed sheets. "DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" I screamed as a sudden rage came over me and I threw the pillows at the door just in time to hit a familiar demon in the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Death cried as he threw the pillows back at me. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ATTACKING ME!" He roared, his shape shaking angrily towards my insolence. I was too pissed to be afraid and hotly screamed back, "YOU JUST WANT TO KILL ME DON'T YOU!" I screamed as I let my fear out of my burning mind. Death's face suddenly fell into a look of pure hurt. "W-Why would you ask me that?" He said as pain flashed in his Azure colored eyes.

I looked at him angrily and snapped, "I read a book..." Death's face grew confused and he asked softly, "The book gave you this idea?" I flinched back at his sudden gentle tone. I nodded at this and he let out a heavy sigh that told me that it didn't please him. Death floated over to the edge of my bed, farthest from me. "Felicity, I can't believe your like them..." He muttered fiddling with his hands absent mindedly, his eyes were suddenly dull. "You think I am a monster too don't ya?" He said sadly as he flicked his gaze my way.

I suddenly felt guilty at this question and ducked my dead. "Ummmm... Well, if you didn't attack me I-" He let out a snort of contempt and placed a hand near my leg as he growled, "You must understand, I only do it... Well, I am afraid that I might lose you. It's how I can quickly get your attention." He let out another heavy sigh and continued, "I love you and I don't want you to fall into the same crowd that hates me. I don't think I can take this loneliness much longer. Felicity I only do it because I am afraid..."

I suddenly felt pity for the demon and my gaze softened quite considerably. Pity is my greatest enemy, it makes me want to please the person who I am feeling it towards. It makes me do stupid things. "Death..." I murmured gently placing a hand on his outstretched one. "If you agree to stop hurting me, I'll agree to try and love you too..." I gently said as his eyes flickered to mine. A small smile played over the god's lips as he gently grabbed my hand with his other. "Of course I'll agree..." He purred as tears pricked at the sides of his eyes, causing another wave of pity to come over me.

"Death-" I was suddenly cut off as he yanked on my arm causing me to fall into his chest. "Oh... I love you so much, I would make any promise to keep you beside me..." I turned red as tightened his hug and purred, "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." He kept saying over and over before he buried his face into my white locks. I felt something weak leaking into my hair and gasped slightly.

I gently removed my head from under his face and reached up to touch his cheeks. Tears stained the dark skin and made his eyes look a bit darker as another wave came down. "Death..." I said quietly as a stronger wave of pity came over me. I felt weak, losing all my senses to this pitiful creature.

Next, I did something very, very stupid.

I leaned in and took his lips on mine causing a gasp to escape his lips. He tightened his hug even more and whimpered into my kiss. More tears began flowing down his cheeks as he totally broke down into a choking sob. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and continued to press my lips against his. But he suddenly broke away crying, "I don't deserve this!" He wailed as his own sanity was broke and he fell into my shoulder sobbing loudly.

I just froze, unable to figure out what to do next. Here, was Death, a creature of total darkness, just crying and crying. I couldn't even begin to fathom what was happening. He seemed a bit unstable, one moment totally pissed off and the next sobbing into my shoulder crying about how unworthy he was. All I could do was sit there and take it.

Death pulled his head away from my shoulder and sniffled a bit. He leaned down and caught my lips in his for a few moments then broke away. "I love you more than you can imagine... I feel so guilty!" He wailed covering his face with his arm surprising me with another bout of crying.

But what he said startled me beyond my dreams.

"I slept with another girl..." He whimpered as he buried his face into his hands. I merely sat there in silence, stunned at this. "What?" I was about to attack him but seeing him in the unstable state he was scared me. He could lose it again at any moment. "W-Who cares?" I stammered placing a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "I-I mean, I forgive you." I whimpered quickly switching my words quickly. Death stared at me dumbly before tackling me into the bed. "OH! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" He cried rubbing my face with his causing a blush to spread over my cheeks.

I felt horrible at this but even worse at the thought that I had forgiven my captor. He whimpered and held me close to his chest before whispering. "M-May I kiss you?" All I could do, due to the fact I was literally trapped under him, was obliged to this wish. He kissed me again his warm breath warming my lips. His tongue flicked out to move between my lips, asking for entrance. I stupidly opened my lips and he flicked his tongue inside to explore. He flicked his tongue all around the inside of my mouth before curling it around mind.

I was starting to get a strange feeling from this. A strange warmth that started from my belly and went up to my head causing me to become light headed. Another thing that happened, surprising me very much, I actually moaned!

Death, shocked, quickly broke our kiss and looked down at my burning face. "Oh! You like that don't you?" He said shyly as he played with my hair a bit. I turned bright red at this, knowing my body had betrayed me. Death leaned in again but this time began to kiss a long line from my cheek then peppering kisses down my neck, sending delightful shivers through my virgin body.

My mind was screaming no, but my body was screaming yes. I was torn between delight and disgust as he grabbed one of my breasts, massaging them gently through the material of the cloths. "You enjoying my touch..." He growled devilishly as he continued to play with me. He just went from a sobbing mess into a some kind of sex god! His emotions were starting to make my head spin.

If I don't get away from him soon I might lose myself forever.

End of Chapter

I hoped you enjoyed! Next chapter is going to be fun XD


	6. Lies and Pleasure

**For the next few chapters will only be in Felicity's point of view after this one.**

**WARNING! LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER! SKIP THROUGH THE LEMON TO DEATH'S PART IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ! **

Chapter 5

Lies and Pleasure

Death continued his assalt on my body. Kissing, biting, nipping areas of my exposed skin. His hand playfully rubbed my breasts causing little gasps of pleasure to escape my throat. Death's growls became louder as he caught my erect nipple and ran it in between his claws. My eyes grew heavy as passion gripped me and I was lifted into another world above.

I hate to say, but he knew what he was doing. My eyes rolled back into my head as he gently nipped my neck purring about what he was going to do to me. My mind was becoming hazy, losing the battle against Death's will. His skillful touches, licks, and nips were causing my virgin body and mind to shiver in delight.

A wetness arose in between my thighs causing a dull pounding at my core. I felt a need to full fill that desire. I wrapped my legs around his waits fitting nicely into the contoures of his thin waste. I rubbed myself intinctually against something hard I guess was his equipment. This caused him to release a deep gutheral moan that excited me in a primal way.

Death leaned in again and caught my lip flicking his tounge inside. He quickly began playing with my tongue and I caught his gently feeling around it. It was cut in the center like a snakes and when I ran my tongue across it, it was rough like a cats. I opened my eyes to see Death giving me a strange look, mixed between curiosity and lust. He pulled his tongue out of my mouth and began running it's roughness over my throat causing delightful shivers to run through my body. Suddenly I felt a bit of pain and looked down to see where he licked was all red and puffy. I felt scared, was his tongue really that rough?

"D-Death-Uhhhh!" He cut me off quickly but gently by grabbing my left breast and rubbed the nipple with his thumb to make it stand to attention. He continued to play with it as his hips shifted a bit so that his penis was pressed against my undies. "Tsk, Felicity this wet already?" He commented slyly as he thrusted his hips causing his penis to hit my g-spot, just outside of my vulva, that sent me into oblivion.

I clutched at his shoulders digging my nails into his back crying out in sheer pleasure. I heard him sigh blissfully before grinding his erection against my aching core. I closed my eyes again as tears of painful pleasure pricked my eyes. I felt a warm feeling, it was like love but I knew it wasn't. Lust had taken over me and I couldn't help myself but to give in.

I felt some sort of pressure building, making the pain to embed away. The world around me began to grow hazy as I felt something coming. Something wonderful...

All of sudden stars flashed before my eyes and I raked my nails across his back. I felt my own juices rushing out of my already dripping wet vagina and soaking my panties. I heard Death cry out in shock as his cock was drenched in my juices. I felt him squeeze my breast abit to hard causing a bit of pain, but it made the pleasure even better. I let out little huffs as I could not even catch my own breath.

It felt like I was riding high on a cloud of cotton candy as angels sang a wonderful song. But even better, I was rainbow high riding on a white pony to heaven. I got to heaven and I never wanted to get back down.

I barely made out Deaths words. "Shush... Don't, Ah! Ow! Cry... It's okay your cumming." I heard Death soothingly purr into my ear as he reached down between us to rub my vigina. Between blurry tears I saw him looking at me lovingly, like I was a won prize.

That's when I fell from heaven and I spiraled down from the clouds. The world began to come back around me, but it wasn't like I expected to be. Death was still ontop of me, his cat-like eyes contracted as he finished expriencing my first orgasim. "F-Felicity!" He whimpered burying his face deep into my hair and he began weeping. After a few moments he pulled away and began to gingerly kiss my lips.

"That was a very good girl..." Digust struck me as the relization of allowing the demon to bring me to orgasim by just his touches. I closed my eyes as tears ran down my cheeks.

I felt a hand wipe my cheeks before Death whispered, "That was only the start, no need to weep."He growled before unzipping the back of my dress. "Screw the new moon, I WANT you NOW." He snarled painfully ripping my thin nightgown off. I was snapped out of my daze and I let out a little whimper of distress. It was obviously a mistake his part because he must've taken it the wrong way. "Hush, It'll be not much longer..." He murmured before lifting me and himself up, but this caused my legs to slip weightlessly off of his thighs.

He unhooked my bra and gently slipped it off of my arms. His pupils dilated as he caught a painful breath in his throat. "Oh... Felicity your so beautiful..." I blushed furiously at this and tried to cover up my tiny C-cup breasts. He pulled my arms apart and rubbed his collar gently against my exposed breasts. "D-Death..." I was quickly silenced by Death's lips as he began kissing me passionatly.

He pulled away and sunk down to my breasts. "Lets see how you like this..." He purred lustly before leaning forward to lick a erect nipple. A shock of pleasure ran over my body and I clutched at the bed sheets gritting my teeth. He continued to lick the breast covering it in thick saliva, yeilding a moan from my throat.

The mixure of his rough tongue and gentle licks were making me breathless. He grabbed my other breast and began to gently rub it and squeeze it. I closed my eyes and let out heavy gasps of pleasure as wetness arose in my cunt again. I felt him wrap his lips around the nipple and began sucking hard on them. I gripped the bed sheets harder causing them to rip abit. Suddenly I felt some pressure on my boob that he was sucking. I peeked open an eye just to see him squeezing the breast he was sucking.

He suddenly pulled away with a sigh and wipped his mouth. "Too bad you don't have milk in those..." He murmured before giving my other breast a few expremental licks before sucking on it too. His rough tongue on my left breast, the one he finished sucking on, was all red and irritated from his tongue. It stung abit, but pleasure took over it and I shifted uncomfertably as I felt a dull pounding at my core again.

"Death... Ah! Ah! It hurts." I whimpered refering to my burning cunt but he took it the wrong way. "Sorry!" He gasped pulling away from my breast. He looked at me with a scared expression and began to kiss the red spot tenderly. "I shall never hurt you! Darn my rough tongue!" He reached up and pulled out his tongue before tearing at it. I looked at him helplessly as he tore at his tongue with his claws. Blood dripped down his fingers as he scrapped it again and again. The smell began to make me sick.

"DEATH! PLEASE STOP!" I cried finally finding my voice. Death looked at me wide eyed and let go of his tongue. I gulped as blood dribble from the corner of his mouth as he gave me a lop sided smile. I closed my eyes and opened up my legs. "Take me... It hurts so much..." I whispered shyly as a deep blush began to appear on my cheeks, it was from shame. Shame that I was talking like a common whore, but it was to stop him from ripping his tongue out.

Death's eyes widened to a point of showing the whites, as impossible as it sounds. He blushed furious as he reached a shakey hand towards my underwear and gulped. "Felicity first... Do you want to see me?" He asked as he gave me a shy look, like a little puppy dog. I struggle to understand what he ment, sex termenology was hard to understand. "W-What do you mean?" I shyly whispered as I tapped my fingers together.

Death chuckled and got up off of me. He lifted his robe over his waist revealing a very strange looking member. I eyed it, my mind trying to registure what was in front of me.

Death's penis was similar to a humans except for it being pitch black. That didn't scared me at all. The length what was making me scared... It could have easily reached twelve inches easy! It was probally twelve and a half atleast! But worse it looked three inches wide!

I swallowed dryly and sank back deeper into the pillows whimpering. Death gave me a sympathetic look and smiled shakily. "It's okay... Here feel it..." He crawled back onto the bed and let out his stilt like legs out before sitting criss-cross. He looked at me gently and reached out a hand purring, "Trust me, it won't hurt bad!" I shook my head before answering in a unsteady voice, "J-Just take me!" I got onto my knees and slipped my panties until my ankles.

Death gave me a wide eyed look and growled lustly before crawling forward. "L-Lay back my love..." He whispered as his voice became noticably hoarse. I obeyed him and leaned back into the bed. He reached forward and quickly removed my underwear from my ankles. His eyes were hazy looking and he growled in an animal like manner.

I felt sick at this moment, I had given Death the keys to a gate that I didn't want to be unlocked. But if I didn't give them to him of my own free will something told me that he was going to take it from me. But not as gently as he doing right now.

He climbed ontop of me panting slightly from lust. He leaned forward to kiss me but stopped halfway. I looked into his azure eyes noticing a slight bit of fear in them. "Promise me you won't be angry after we finish..." He muttered gently rubbing my slit with his finger as if testing it some how. A pleasurable cry escaped my throat before I nodded slowly towards him.

He gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek before shifting his hips over mine. I sucked in a breath as I felt his unrestrained member touching my bare cunt sending shivers throughout my body. "Now this'll only hurt for a few moments..." He whispered before slowly penetrating, but only sticking the tip in.

It was no big deal, it was like a finger was inside of me. He began pushing more and more inside filling the acheing hole with his pleasure rod. When it came to the barrier, my maidenhood. Death closed his eyes and bit down on his lip as he pressed against my barrier painfully. I let out a whimper and closed my eyes tight waiting for that pain.

"Just remember, I love you..." He whispered into my ear before pulling out almost completely just leaving the tip in. I looked at him confused but instead of getting an answer he leaned in and locked lips with me. He suddenly thrusted forward and I screamed into the kiss as he broke through that sensitive barrier. Tears began running down my cheeks from the burning pain in my vagina. Death broke the kiss and gently began wipping the tears away with a gentle finger.

"Hush... It'll go away in a few seconds, just bear it..." He said before he kissed my forhead. I opened my eyes and looked into his as he smiled at me. He was right the pain was becoming but a dull thudding in my inners and I was starting feel him again. Death began to thrust slowly as to get me used to having something inside of me. He brushed my tears away tenderly and said, "Just tell me when your ready to go faster." He had a pained look on his face telling me it was hard to hold back. Blood welled up between out sexes and leaked onto the bed mixing with the other juices from my earlier orgasim.

I wrapped my arms around him and sighed as I felt a strange tingling in my cunt. I kissed his cheek blinking away the tears as a slight wave of pleasure coursed through my body causing little whimpers to escape my throat. I heard Death growl slightly as he pumped his cock in and out of my pussy as a slow speed. I let out a little gasp of pleasure as he tilted to the side a bit hitting a g-spot in a certain spot.

"DEATH! FASTER!" I gasped wanting to hurry towards my next orgasim. Death quickly obliged with a grunt of approval and began to slide in and out of me quickly. "Oh fuck!" He hissed closing his eyes tightly as his movements became faster and faster. I soon began screaming my pleasure as he hit every good spot he could find. I loved it, every moment he was inside of me.

I felt another bubble of pressure build inside of me and I cried for him to go faster. Death hissed something and then buried his claws into the bed ripping the sheets. I clutched at his back and began tearing at his skin before screaming.

Stars exploded in my vision and my walls of my cunt clamped down onto the darkrai's cock. He hissed as my juices began to leaked over him and dripped down onto the bed as a mixture of blood and cum. He closed his eyes tightly and hissed, "Oh Arceus! I-I'm going to cum!" His thrusts began to become erratic as he too was reaching his boiling point.

Suddenly he roared animalistically and thrusted hard inside of me, painfully pushing slightly past my cervix. He stiffened and I felt his cock grow big then contract as jet after jet of his warm cum spilt into my womb with surprising force. I whimpered loudly at the feeling and clutched harder at his shoulders. He groaned loudly and began to kiss my face, peppering it with love tenderly.

Soon the cum came over flowing out of my already full cunt and dibble onto the bed with mine. I closed my eyes and whimpered waiting for it to stop. But with in a few seconds it stopped and he pulled out before rolling over onto his back groaning, "Oh... Arceus... That was perfect..." I opened my eyes to see that he was pulling the covers over us. He then turned over and gathered me into his arms before pulling me into his chest. "I love you..." He murmured dazily before burying his face into my hair.

I felt slightly sick at these words because I didn't feel the same about him. A sickening drop in my stomach told me that he had used me but it would be horrible to think of his touches like that. I gulped and smiled at him knowing that he couldn't see it. "I-I love you too." He let out a loud sigh and began to relax, as I too was. Drowsiness began to take over and I closed my eyes waiting for sleep to sweep me from this world.

I heard his breathing become more and more slow. I looked up to see that his eyes were closed and that he was accually sleeping! I sigh and buried my face into his chest, at least I wouldn't have to worry about him for the rest of the night...

Death-

The smell of her was the first thing I smelt as I woke up a few hours later. I shifted and yawned slightly before looking down at my wife tenderly. Poor thing, she had fallen for my trap, like a mouse to cheese.

I knew from watching her grow up that her pity was overwealming. I just pretended to be sad about what she said and cried a bit. Then, just as planned, she felt sorry for me and gave me the key unknowingly to me. The power over her my now mine and she will be the puppet in my claws. Death and his bride...

The sex was wonderful, I must admit. The way she purred and cooed her pleasure it my ears made it hard to not cum! When I finally got to enter her the tightness was unbelivably tight! The other gods were right, female humans are the tightest of all creatures. Cresselia was okay, but she was waaaayyy to easy to get into! Felicity gave me quite a challange...

I chuckled darkly at my bride as her face scruntched up a bit from her dream. I wonder what she was dreaming? Hopefully something sweet about me and her. I leaned down and kissed her forhead before getting up out of bed. I headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

I floated into the bathtub and began to scrub off traces of our love making. I then washed my tongue off of blood and spat out before scrubbing the rest off. Too bad I ruined my taste buds for a few weeks, but all for my pleasure. I continued to clean myself until every trace of her was gone. I opened the shower curtain and grabbed a towel off the rack to dry my body off, thats when I heard her calling for me.

"Death..."

I floated into the room to see her sitting up with a sleepy eyed look. I smiled at her gently before throwing the towl back into the bathroom. "Yes my love?" I asked with that fake grin on my face. She looked at me with a confused look before patting the spot next to her. "W-Why don't you come here?" She said with those beautiful blue eyes shyly looking at me. I smiled wider at her knowing that she was trying. Just as she promised, too bad I might not keep mine if she misbehaves again.

I floated back into bed and wrapped my around around her, pulling my wife closer to me. I noticed a bit of uneasiness flash in her eyes when I did. She rested her head on my chest and looked up at me smiling weakly. "You feeling okay Felicity?" I asked out of slight concern. Felicity let out a gentle sigh and she bit her lip abit, "It-It stings a bit." I gave her a questioning looked and she looked down blushing furiously. "My-My... Erm..." She looked away and muttered quickly, "Booby..." I almost broke out laughing when she said "booby" but instead I put on a serious face and ran a hand through her hair. "I am sorry, my tongue is acually used for tearing off skin not licking a woman's breast." I explained as her cheeks grew even more red before she said, "Erm... That sounds painful..."

I chuckle at her before kissing the top of her head gently."Yes, now get some sleep... I won't be here tommorow... I am reaping souls..." She looked at me scared for a few seconds then settled back down against me, closing her eyes. After a few minuets her breathing became slower and slower before I knew she was asleep. I sighed and curled up around her, making sure that she was comfertable before I too went to sleep.

_(Nightmare)_

_I threw my head back as she came once again. I felt proud at my Felicity as she came for the fourth time tonight. She slid up and down my shaft drenching my waist with her warm juices. The scent of her made me wild and I began to sweat like a stallion. She rode ontop of me like the little bitch she was, stupid girl. I leaned in and caught that soft breast in my lips and began to suck heartily at them._

_She groaned throwing her head back before slamming down on my shaft screaming in pleasure. I thrusted upwards to cum inside of her, finally getting that release I really wanted. My seed spilt into her tight pussy and began to splatter onto my waist as I over-filled my wife's womb once again._

_Suddenly my dream began to change quickly, Felicity melted away and I found myself in a dark room full of screaming voices. _

_"She's not going to make it!"_

_"Pull it out damn you!"_

_"It-It's choking!"_

_"Arrrgggg!"_

_I whimpered as I heard my wife's pained voice. _

_"K-KILL ME! JUST MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"_

_I quickly floated forward and stopped dead in my tracks. There around her was the gods of darkness, Darkrai, Giratina, Flame the Moltres, and finally I was there. They were gathered around my screaming wife and looking at something. Though I couldn't see what it was I floated forward and cried out at sight. _

_Blood stained the bed as Felicity labored to push a child out of her womb, I could tell because the head was already out. I tried to reach for her but something stopped me from, I felt sick. Giratina turned to me smirking as he whispered bright eyed, "The twins of the Moon and Night are coming, aren't you proud to be the father?" I suddenly felt a sickening drop in my stomach as she pushed out the first child with another loud scream._

_Darkrai picked it up and cut the cord with his claw. "Ah! A boy..." He said proudly before handing it to Giratina who showed me my first child. He had pitch black skin like me with the tender blue eyes of his mother. He had only three fingers on each hand that were clawed just like I. I took the child from Giratina and stared at it wide eyed. He looked back at me and then Felicity began to wail,_

_"DEATH KILL IT!" I heard my wife scream, but I didn't listen. I held my child for a few moments before Giratina took him away. I tried to protest but no words came out, I was rendered speechless. _

_Suddenly my wife screamed again and more blood poured out as I could see the head of the next child. Darkrai grabbed the head and yanked out the next child with a quick pull. The child screamed, but this scream was that of an angel. I looked at my next child in wonder as I saw she looked more like her mother. Darkrai frowned at the child and snorted dropping her back down in the pool of blood. "Female, no use." I glared at him and looked down at my screaming child and Felicity. _

_The boy and girl looked pretty much the same except the little one had my eyes. I whimpered and began to reach for her but something stopped me. _

_My wife was breathing heavily for a few moments and then it began to dull. I knew this all too well, she was dying. "ARCEUS NO!" I cried flying to her side and grabbing her hand tightly. "Hold on! P-Please! No! Y-You must stay alive!" Her eyes fluttered open and she let out a small whimper of pain. I cried as real tears began to flow down my cheeks and pooled at the bottom of my collar. Felicity blinked up at me and closed her eyes whispering, "You... Must... Kill... Them..." She hand slipped out of my hand and she let out a long sigh. _

_I screamed in pain as the life escaped out of her. I clutched her hand again and began to sob uncontrolably as the pain of losing my true love, my wife. I heard Flame chuckle and then leave puffing out his black and red feathers against the outside cold. I fell forward and buried my face into her chest..._

_Strangly I began to hear singing-_

_**It's a lullaby so close your eyes...**_

_I looked up to see my dear wife's spirit looking down at me tenderly._

_**It was always you that I despised...**_

_I felt the color drain out of my face as her eyes changed to a famila__**r **__color. The color of Dream's chestnut colored iris'. _

_**I don't care enough for you to cry...**_

_**Good bye...**_

_**Good bye...**_

_**Good bye...**_

_Her voice and form began to melt away leaving me all alone, even the child was gone. _

_When I came to I was standing over a grave holding a kitchen knife, covered in the blood of my victims. I looked at the grave with a dark expression on my face._

_Here lies Felicity Dreamfeather_

_RIP For the rest of eternity_

_I pulled up the knife to my throat and pushed it against the jugular. "I am coming Felicity. No longer shall we be apart." I slashed the vein and dropped the knife as my blood flowed freely, dripping to the ground in cascades of crimson red. I slumped against the grave and closed my eyes smiling. 'I am coming, I-I love you...' I thought as the world began to darken. I could feel someone crying over me, but I couldn't see who. Blood dribbled out of my mouth and I coughed a glob of it before darkness took over my vision._

_**I am not afraid of death... Death is a welcome guest to my dinner party... Drink! Drink! He cries! I do and what a merry time it was. **_

_I felt the song die away in my head as the world fell apart and I left this world for her's._

_No longer shall I be apart._

I shot up with a loud gasp as sweat poured down my face. Felicity mumbled something beside me and I looked down at her wide eyed. She was really alive! She was here! I wrapped my arms tightly around her shoulders and let out little whimper. Still she was still asleep, not dead.

That dream... It was so real! W-Wh-How? Could I dream of something as dreadful as that? I would never let my girl die... No, I couldn't... I kissed the top of her head and curled up around her tightly. She stirred a bit but continued on sleeping unknowing of her husbands thoughts.

I looked down at her with a loving expression on my face and smiled.

I would give everything just to keep her alive.

The end of chapter

**Shocking chapter right? I had a really good plan for this! Isn't this ironic? Death finished the job by killing her with child birth... How sad is that he would dream of his wife's death...**

**Death: Fuck off you psycho freak...**

**Me: :3 **

**Death:*Glares***

**Me: I love you too**

**Death:*What the hell face***

**Me: *Troll face* **

**Death: ...**


End file.
